happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pod Lumpys
The Pod Lumpys are aliens grown from a seed that came from outer space whom Lumpy used as slaves in Peas in a Pod. They resemble Lumpy almost completely, as Lumpy touched the seed, only they are green and each one has an antenna on his head. They appear to be even more dimwitted and violent than the normal Lumpy. By the end of the episode, they had multiplied and completely taken over the country, either by killing or running the other Happy Tree Friends out of town with the sole exception of Lumpy, their master. However, it is possible that the other Happy Tree Friends had died when Lumpy released the poison just as Toothy had on screen. Character Bio They are based off alien plants, as the original Clone Lumpy grew out of a pod. The pod plants, which grew from a seed that fell to Earth in a meteorite, grew extremely fast in just a few seconds. It is unknown what planet they originally came from, but they may have belonged to a destroyed planet when the seed was planted in an asteroid. The Pod Lumpys are extremely hard to destroy, as whenever one has a body part severed or gets cut in half, two Pod Lumpys grow in its place, which is similar to some real plants which can also grow a whole new plant just from a part cut off of it, or it could be similar to coppicing. Lumpy took advantage of this by cutting the Pod Lumpys up numerous times so he could use them to do his chores at once and wait on him and soon, he had an army of Pod Lumpys to do his various chores. They appear to be immune to certain poisons (as shown when Lumpy gases the town to get rid of them) but they do get knocked out for a short time sooner than a normal Happy Tree Friend would experience any effects. The only known way to kill the Lumpy Clones could be by crushing or possibly burning them, as one Pod Lumpy was crushed by a washing machine and another was seen running around on fire; if either method does work, the crushing may work because there is no room for the Pod Lumpy to regenerate its damaged areas, and the fire is simply because of the fact that it's a plant and it burns like any other living thing. Pod Lumpys are also shown to have light green blood when they are injured. They also appear to have no bones. Lumpy is the only character that the Lumpy Clones seem to acknowledge, as they mistake the other characters for chores that Lumpy wanted cleaned or fixed. Some examples of this would be when one clone cleaned Sniffles' glasses, possibly mistaking them for a window, or when when one clone hammered into Petunia's head, mistaking it for a mailbox. One clone also crushed Cuddles with a mop while another was about to chop up Toothy for firewood. From this, it may be possible to liken the Pod Lumpys to a computer; they are very efficient learners, but they only know what they have been taught. An example would be when a Pod Lumpy cleaned Sniffles' glasses, thinking that it was a window because it had glass, but it had not been taught that it wasn't a window and not every object is a window. This mistake caused him to use so much force to clean Sniffles' glasses that he ended up rubbing through the glasses as well as Sniffles' skin to the skull. Despite killing three characters, the Pod Lumpys aren't necessarily evil, just extremely dimwitted and naive. It is unknown if they would be as dimwitted if they were cloned from another person or if they are just naturally dumb. These creatures look and act like Lumpy, likely because he touched the original seed. If another character had planted the seed, the pod creatures most likely would have resembled that character. Appearences *Peas in a Pod Kill Count *'Petunia' - 1 (Peas in a Pod) *'Cuddles' - 1 (Peas in a Pod) *'Sniffles' - 1 (Peas in a Pod) Deaths #A Pod Lumpy is crushed by a washing machine and may have died. #A Pod Lumpy is seen running around on fire and may have later died. (Debatable) Injuries #Numerous Pod Lumpys are chopped in half through the episode. #Around the end of the episode, a Pod Lumpy hammers and nails a plank of wood on its face. Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Moose and Deer Category:Relatives Category:Invertebrates Category:Monsters Category:One Time Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Voiced by Dean MacDonald Category:Characters Voiced by David Winn Category:Male Characters Category:No Ears Category:Characters who are Currently Alive